


Hra na klavír

by SallyPejr



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayumu umí skvěle hrát na klavír. Ale nechce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hra na klavír

"Ayumu, proč ty vlastně nehraješ na klavír?" zeptá se Hiyono cestou ze školy. "Slyšela jsem, že jsi opravdu skvělý."

"Já nehraju." řekne Ayumu chladně a ani se na copatou dívku nepodívá.

"Teď lžeš." urazí se Hiyono, ale hned se zase usměje. "Ayumu, prosím, zahrej něco. Kvůli mně, prosím." škemrá s prosebným výrazem ve tváři.

"Nehraju." zopakuje Ayumu. Nechce se s Hiyono hádat, a tak zrychlý a nechá skleslou dívku za sebou.

\- - o - -

I uprostřed noci je ve velkém bytě docela obstojně vidět a to díky vysokým oknům, která dovnitř pouští světlo z nočního města.

Ayumi s rukama v kapsách stojí před bílým piánem a trochu podmračeně se na něj dívá. Lhal Hiyono, když tvrdil, že neumí hrát. Kyotaka uměl hrát skvěle, byl koneckonců genius, jenže on tak dobrý není. Proto nehraje. Vždycky byl horší než bratr, ale stejně ho měl rád.

Ayumu přejede dvěma prsty po desce piána a sedne si na sedačku. Světlo je opravdu mizerné a on sotva vidí klávesy, ale to mu nevadí. Zná je zpaměti. Ještě chvíli Ayumu jen sedí před piánem, než se odhodlá k tomu, aby začal hrát. Opatrně stiskne několik kláves a poslouchá zvuk akordu, který se rozlehl místností. Piáno je dokonale naladěné, jako vždy a Ayumu tím pádem nenašel důvod, proč přestat. Bytem se rozezní krásná melodická hudba hraná trochu zasněným mladíkem. Ayumu se sám pro sebe usměje. Ještě to nezapomněl.

Najednou se k němu někdo přidá ke hře čtyřruč.

Ayumu sebou trhne a ohlédne se.

"Pokračuj." vyzve ho Eyes klidně.

Ayumu se na něj chvíli dívá, ale pak se opět pustí do hraní. A melodie pokračuje.

"Nechtěl jsem tě probudit." řekne Ayumu po chvilce.

"Mně to nevadí. Rád poslouchám, jak hraješ." pousměje se Eyes. Když jsou sami dva, tak se Eyes rád a často usmívá, i když na veřejnosti vystupuje jako chladný a upjatý snob.

Ještě chvíli hrají, ale pak Ayumu přestane.

Eyes odehraje ještě pár tónů, než toho taky nechá a otočí se čelem ke skleslému mladíkovi.

"Měl bys hrát častěji." řekne Eyes mírně. "Jsi v tom dobrý."

"Jsem jen průměr." namítne Ayumu. "Ty a Kyotaka jste mnohem lepší."

"Ty s tím podceňováním nepřestaneš, co?" povzdechne si Eyes a postaví se. "Nechápu, proč o mně Hiyono tvrdí, že jsem morous, když tráví celý den s někým, jako jsi ty."

"Promiň." pousměje se Ayumu, ale je to smutný úsměv. "Vím, že jsem ti slíbil, že si tyhle nálady odpustím, ale není to tak snadné, jak se zdá."

Eyes chytne Ayumiho za ruku a vytáhne ho do stoje. Ten se pořád tváří sklesle. Eyes se opře čelem o jeho čelo a zblízka se mu podívá do očí.

"Vážně by sis měl víc věřit." zašeptá a políbí ho zlehka na rty.

"To už mi řeklo víc lidí." připustí Ayumu s drobným úsměvem. "Pojď si lehnout, je vážně dost pozdě." vyzve Eyese a ruku v ruce se vydají do ložnice.

\- - o - -

Hiyono s výrazem plným očekávání stojí u dveří do hudebny. Právě viděla, jak tam vešel Ayumu a doufá, že tam bude hrát. Tak strašně by si přála, aby něco zahrál. Aby ho slyšela.

"Co tady děláš?" ozve se za zasněnou dívkou.

"Ayumu!" vyhrkne Hiyono překvapeně. "Doufala jsem, že budeš hrát." přizná se.

"Říkal jsem ti, že nehraju." zamračí se Ayumu.

"Ale hraješ." hádá se s ním Hiyono. "Copak není žádný důvod, proč bys to udělal? Nikdo, kvůli komu by ses přemohl?"

Ayumu se zarazí a strčí si ruce do kapes.

"Někdo by se možná našel." zamumle nechotně.

"To je dobře." usměje se Hiyono. "Nemusím vědět, kdo to má být, ale důležitý je, že někdo takový existuje. A ty pro něj musíš hrát, protože to znamená, že je pro tebe někým vyjímečným."


End file.
